


Gentle Sleeps

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Familial Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: the sides snuggle on the couch in the mind space living room.





	Gentle Sleeps

The living room in the mind palace was silent, expect for the hum of the refrigerator and the soft snores that left the side on the couch.

Deceit was lying sprawled on the couch on his stomach, limps haphazardly around him, making it clear he hadn’t cared much when he had let himself face-plant onto the couch cushions.

Logan walked downstairs and after preparing a cup of tea he moved over to the couch and put the cup on the coffee table, before he gently removed Deceit’s hat and placed it on the table next to the cup before he lifted Deceit’s head so he could sit down and placed the other sides’s head on his thigh and summoned a book.

Deceit mumbled something and moved a bit before he stilled, Logan moved his free hand to start to card through the other’s fluffy curls. smiling when he noticed how Deceit leaned into the touch.

When Virgil came downstairs, Deceit had moved so he was lying with his face towards Logan’s torso and curled up more, Logan had during sometime snapped him into his sleepwear instead of the caplet and shirt. the Shoes were gone as well, revealing a pair of yellow fluffy socks instead, it was not unknown that Deceit’s feet grew cold. Virgil raised one eyebrow at them before he went into the kitchen. Returning later with a muffin in his hand and a glass of milk. he climbed onto the couch and sat down at the space between Deceit and the couch. putting the glass on the table before he bit into the muffin and summoned a blanket and placed it over Deceit and himself. Before he brought up his phone and headphones, saying a quiet hello to Logan before he started the music.

It didn’t take long before Virgil fell asleep as well, satisfied with the milk and muffin, and the warmth making him drowsy. Logan gently tilted Virgil’s head a bit to make sure he didn’t wake up with a pain in the neck.

He continued to read, now with two pairs of soft snores, that slowly started to breathe in tandem.

Logan glanced up when he heard a soft gasp to see how Roman and Patton had come downstairs, Patton looked like he was about to squeal, but he tried to muffle himself with the sleeves on his cat hoodie. Roman on the other hand was smiling. He moved over and ruffled Logan’s hair making Logan grunt unhappily.

“Either join the pile of leave.” Logan said with a huff before he continued to read, only to splutter when Roman kissed him on the forehead and then snapped his fingers, making the couch grow in size, but it didn’t disturb the already sleeping sides. Roman quickly snapped himself into his pyjamas and joined the pile, opening his arms to Patton who beamed and with his own snap of his fingers changed into his looser and more comfortable sleep clothes. Before he snuggled up in Roman’s chest, the two grinned at each other, before Roman started the Tv on silent to start the cartoon he and Patton watched together, at the same time Patton summoned a tupperware that held cookies.

They got through three episodes before the gentle atmosphere and the warmth made them fall asleep as well. Logan quickly snapped his fingers to save the tupperware, making it end up on the table instead of the floor when Patton’s grip loosened in sleep.

Logan watched them all with a smile before he chuckled and shook his head.

He was halfway through the book when thundering steps came down the stairs, he snapped his eyes up and shushed Remus quite quickly, making the chaotic side halt and blink, tilting his head like a confused puppy before understanding washed over his face.

“Oh, sleepy time.” He said before he moved over to Logan. “What are you re~ading?” he asked peeking over Logan’s shoulder.

“It’s a book about stars.”

Remus hummed leaning forward more only to grunt when Logan pushed him back with his hand.

“Did you just** lick** me?”

“You’re hand was in my face! It’s kinda a defence mechanism at this point.” Remus huffed crossing his arms and pouting.

“Fascinating. If you want, I could read it for you.” Logan had to hold back a smile when he saw how Remus lit up. Logan also knew Remus’s favourite stop, for being read to, so he opened his arms and Remus happily climbed onto his lap, careful to not disturb Deceit who was still sleeping. “You don’t want to get more comfortable?” Logan asked, making Remus hum, before he clicked his tongue and changed into his pyjamas as well. grinning as he made himself comfortable, Head resting against Logan’s shoulder.

Logan started to read. about nebula’s, and stars and planets far away. Remus soaked it all in. Now and again piping up. Logan answered the questions and spekulations to the best of his ability, while also making sure Remus didn’t spiral on into a tangent and get loud.

Logan couldn’t help the smile on his lips when he felt Remus grow heavier and he glanced down to find how the Duke had fallen asleep. Logan hummed and continued to read aloud a while longer before he continued in silence.

Logan gave away a pleased huff when he finished the book and made it vanish back to the library. He looked at the others who were all sleeping, having now cuddled up more against each other. Logan smiled as he with a snap of his fingers put his own and Patton’s glasses on the table before he snapped his fingers again to change into less serious clothes as he summoned a blanket and pulled around Remus and himself. Returning his hand to Deceit’s hair who mumbled something again and bleped, only making Logan give away a silent laugh.  
  


The living room in the mind palace was silent, expect for the hum of the refrigerator and the soft snores that left the sides on the couch. 


End file.
